Immobile, Coupable et Incapable
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Il regrette, c'est de sa faute, mais il reste immobile. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que rester Immobile... OS avec possible suite, venez lire !


Hello everybody ! Me voilà donc ce soir vous présenter cet OS tout gai tout joyeux rédigé dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Immobile »…Vous sentez la gaité dans ce thème, hein ? Bref.

En réalité, c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et je profite de thème pour la…profiler, il y aurait peut-être une suite, si le cœur m'en dit ! Rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous laisse donc lire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur le coup il n'avait rien pu faire. Oui, comme un idiot, il était resté immobile.

Immobile devant cette Horreur.

Chaque membre, muscle, cellule de son corps semblait avoir cessé de fonctionné, les connections entre ses neurones avaient cessé, ses battements de cœur ne résonnaient plus. Immobile, raide mort.

Enfin il le pensait.

Beaucoup seraient rassurés en lisant ces lignes d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas mort, mais croyez-le, lui le regrette. Car mort il ne se serait pas senti coupable d'avoir été incapable d'agir. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il le voulait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme il voulait bouger, aider, réagir, sauver…Mais il en avait été purement et simplement incapable.

Et pour cela, il aurait aimé être mort.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'Horreur, en contrebas. Des débris, de la fumée, du sang…Une vie qui s'échappe doucement, il le sentait, mais il ne faisait rien.

En même temps, en voyant la situation, il aurait pu se consoler en se disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute façon, car c'était vrai : perdus sur cette bretelle d'autoroute déserte, l'autre serait mort avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital, alors faire autre chose qu'appeler les secours, c'était assez inutile, voire même peut-être pire. Malgré cela il regrettait, le regret le rongeait dans l'âme, et il le savait, ça ne cesserait pas de sitôt.

Ses yeux mauves ne peuvent se détacher de la silhouette, lentement posée à ses pieds par les secouristes. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, son rival.

Des côtes cassées, des poumons perforés, un crâne traumatisé, une jambe déchiquetée. Le bilan était lourd, il se vidait de son sang à vue d'œil, il avait peu de chance de survivre.

Quand il pensait que c'était en partie sa faute…

Ses amis le convainquaient que non, mais il le savait lui, il n'était pas blanc dans l'histoire, il y avait son grain de sel : après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas énervé, pour ne pas dire mit hors de lui, il n'aurait pas enfourché sa moto et filé à toute allure, les mains légèrement tremblantes et les idées pas très claires. Il n'aurait pas roulé à plus de cent-cinquante, et il aurait vu cet écureuil plus tôt…

Il avait vu la scène au ralenti, à cheval sur sa moto le suivant de près, mais lui avait eu le temps de freiner… Le Runner rouge, fonçant droit vers le précipice, sans aucun moyen de l'éviter cette scène restera sans doute à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, et il la reverra souvent dans ses cauchemars…

Le corps de son ami est porté, dans un brancard, jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Il y a beaucoup de bruit autour, des sirènes, des cris, des gens qui court, même la police était venue, mais il n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait que ce visage en sang, aux yeux bleus clos qu'il ne reverra peut-être jamais…

Une main secoue son bras pour le réveiller, c'est celle de la Sorcière de la Rose Rouge, accompagnée de l'Oiseau et des Jumeaux, tout le monde était là, ils étaient au complet, devant sa plus belle bourde…

Ils lui parlent, le secouent dans tous les sens, lui criant dessus pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il ne dit rien. Il reste immobile, encore… Il est incapable de bouger, de parler, de regarder ses amis dans les yeux…

Pourtant il le sait, il sait que son ami ne voudrait pas voir ça, il voudrait le voir expliquer la situation, et tenter de rassurer au mieux leur petit groupe, leur dire qu'il s'en sortira, comme toujours, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer maintenant, et laisser les gens sur place faire leur travail…

Mais cet ami était actuellement entre la vie et la mort, en chemin pour une salle d'opération où il passera plusieurs heures avec des médecins qui tenteront de le garder en vie. Et cette idée n'était que pour décourager l'homme aux yeux mauves.

S'il devait dire une chose, il en était capable, il dirait certainement que c'était de sa faute s'il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais été du genre très optimiste, depuis toujours, il passait plus son temps à critiquer, et à désillusionner les gens qui l'entouraient et qui aimaient à rêver. En cet instant là, il haïssait cette facette de sa personnalité.

Parce qu'il se mettait à briser ses propres rêves, ceux dans lesquels son ami s'en sortirait avec quelques semaines à l'hôpital au pire, où il pourrait, dans quelques jours à peine, revoir ses yeux bleus et son sourire, lui dire qu'il était content de le voir et qu'il allait bientôt sortir pour prendre cette revanche qu'il ne cessait de lui quémander. Des rêves oui, et depuis la nuit des temps, les rêves ont été l'opposé de la réalité.

Les portes de l'ambulance se referment, ses amis se sont tus, le véhicule démarre alors et s'éloigne, trop rapidement à son goût. Il veut courir, le rattraper, monter à bord pour rester à ses côtés, lui tenir la main et lui ordonner de survivre, mais une nouvelle fois, il ne put que rester immobile.

Il ne savait décidément faire que ça, immobile. A ce rythme-là, il resterait ainsi jusqu'à sa mort…

Sortant seules de leur immobilité, ses lèvres se murent alors, mais seul un murmure franchit leur barrière, un murmure chargé de tout le regret débordant de son cœur, presque sanglotant, le seul murmure qu'il fut capable de prononcer…

« Yusei… »

* * *

…Fini ?

Oui, c'est déprimant à souhait, mais sur un thème pareil…ouais non ok j'ai pas d'excuse. J'avais envie d'écrire ça, c'est tout !

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu (en écrivant je me dis que je ferais vraiment bien volontiers une suite, pour expliquer un peu mieux tout ça), si vous en voulez une, si non, si vous avez juste envie de parloter, laissez une review :D !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
